


Proof

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, call me the grinch, cos i just ruined chrismas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Chris sees Thomas and Richard together.It's heartbreaking.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 16





	Proof

‘Oh, Richard’, Thomas said as they danced slowly, ‘I…I…’

‘You what?’ Richard asked.

‘I…um, well…I was going to say that…I love you.’

‘Me too’, Richard said before the kissed, all the while being watched from the other side of the hall by a heartbroken, teary-eyed Chris Webster.

‘I’ve lost him…’ he sobbed before disappearing into the shadows as the night went on.


End file.
